


Hide and Seek

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Dissassociation [34]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AmazingPhil|Amazing Echo, Daniel Howell|False Fire, Drabble, Gen, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Superheros, Turbulants!AU, do not copy to another site, its 2020, lowkey forgot what the thief from, no beta we die like men, snake eyes was gonna say, sorta story line, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: What went unheard is now known.They’re not done with Yaverman by a long shot.Turbulants!AU #13
Relationships: Dan & Phil
Series: Dissassociation [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/983367
Kudos: 1
Collections: AR!AU (and) Turbulants!AU





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don’t know when this will come out because at the time of writing I’m. . .its been a rough few days.  
> So I’m dealing with a lot of strong emotions rn, so I don’t know how my writing will be affected.
> 
> But I really wanted to update Turbulants!AU a few days ago, so here we are.
> 
> um, so it's possible that things may contradict, I may forget facrs, etc. but I know that it happens to all writers so I'm not gonna stress with it too much.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!!
> 
> EDIT: Just wanted to say, if you see this KitKat, hope you’re doing okay!!!  
> (Also, decaf as well!!! If you happen to come across this ^u^)

Once the concussion had been taken care of, Dan’s healing kicked in swiftly and he was able to leave the hospital after only two days.

Phil was unusually quiet. Pensive even. Dan knew it had to do with Yaverman - what the thief said about him, anyways.

Dan knew that Phil would tell him in good time. He was just trying to push through his own speculations and anxiety, so he could be calm for Dan when the news was out.

After all, Dan told Phil about the note - _come home soon little bird_ (he felt chills at the memory) - in his own time.

So, he waited. Checked on the other Turbulants via texts and social media. One article caught his attention, and perked him up.

“Huh, guess Mark got more of those ‘egos’ of his.”  
  
Phil snorted, pausing his cleaning and plopping down onto the couch. He leaned close to Dan, who in turned angled his phone. “This should be good.”

Mark’s power was ‘ever-changing’, with constant add-ons, though they weren’t often. And, most of them weren’t too dangerous, so it was usually really funny to learn about the new ones.

Case in point: Hee Hoo - or, Caveman Mark as apparently Ethan’s Turbulant self called him - was purely _feral_. More so than King, with lower intelligence. Heck, one might say on-par with The Author, if he still existed (he had. . .faded? Into a new one called The Host years ago, after the death of one of Mark’s close friends. The . . .really dangerous ego had come around then too, come to think of it.)

Hee Hoo was recorded trying to bite the criminal's ankles at one point. 

  
He was also naked.

Dan and Phil looked at one another. . .then burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, Mark is never going to live this down.”

Eventually, they calmed themselves down - after some texts with their friends. (Mark was not pleased, and even video-called to yell at them. But they both saw the slight up-turn of a classic Mark smile, so they knew he wasn't really angry.)

All in all, in was a bit of lightheartedness they needed.

Phil finished up with his cleaning. They had dinner. Dessert. Watched some telly. 

Sometime later, maybe it was commercial break, or Dan had just been zoned out on Tumblr (my god, no Turbulant was safe from fan works - not that Dan would complain), either way, Phil turned down the volume and settled himself cross-legged, facing Dan.

Dan's hand dropped. "Phil?"

"I . . . want to talk about it. The thief, I mean."

Dan set his hands in his lap, and sat up. "Okay."

Phil took a breath. Looked down at his hands. "What do you remember?"

Dan looked past Phil, mumbling. "Not much, really. I remember they said Yaverman's name, but not anything else." He met Phil's gaze then.

His friend nodded. "Yeah, okay. They. . . didn't really say much besides that. Something. . .They kept repeating that Yaverman would 'get them' if they was caught; that they were 'paid to do it'. I think. . . I think we need to be careful."

Dan jolted. "You think. . . you think they were bait? Supposed to lead us somewhere?"

Phil bit his lip. "Do you remember when we lost them? They seemed. . ."

". . . panicked," Dan finished. "They were panicked, like they couldn't figure out where to go. I thought. . ."

"They were just trying to get away; I thought so too."

"But they weren't," Dan's eyes widened as realization dawned on him, "they got lost!"

They lapsed into silence, processing. 

How many people would Yaverman send out? Why bother with traps? 

Was he after anyone else? Would they be safe?

_What did even Yaverman want?_

"Call Martyn." Dan decided he wasn't going to let anyone be caught unawares. "Let's tell him what we know. And then. . ."

Phil nodded. It was without question.

And then, they'd have to hunt down their own answers. If possible, find Yaverman, before he found them. 

**Author's Note:**

> QOTP: What's your favourite soup? If you don't like soup, then you may choose a random dish!
> 
> (My) A:It's hard for me to choose because I like lots of soup!! As long as there's no beans and it's not spicy, pretty much. I like potato soups!


End file.
